Have a Little Faith in Carby
by HardcoreCarbyFan
Summary: Carby- What I think should have happened when Carter left the 2nd time to get Luka and goes from there )
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first Carby fic ever. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated so please let me know if I should stop writing or continue! Sorry if they are a little out of character. REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own 'em..Although it'd sure be nice to own Carter ;-)  
  
*Takes place right as Carter is leaving for Africa for the 2nd time, this time to go get Luka's body. Abby is trying to stop him. And I really have no idea where ill go after this.  
  
Abby's POV  
  
This couldn't be happening.not again.He's leaving me, again. He's giving up on us, again. I can't take this. I run off to chase after Carter.  
  
As I step out of the doors of the ER into the ambulance bay I see him. He's walking away quickly, so I run after him.  
  
"Carter" I say, out of breath from chasing after him.  
  
He turns around. I can tell he's scared.  
  
"John, don't leave me." I'm still out of breath.  
  
"I have to get Luka."  
  
"Carter please don't do this to me again." I plead.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"I need you, I know this is selfish but I need you to stay with me." I say trying to get eye contact with him.  
  
"I have to get Luka, I left him there and I need to bring him home." Carter says turning around and continues on his journey to who knows where.  
  
"John Carter!" I yell running after him, stopping him once again.  
  
He turns and looks at me. I can see that he has tears threatening to come out of his beautiful dark brown eyes. All I want to do right now is to hold him.  
  
"John, I love you" I say not realizing what I was really saying.But I am.I'm in love with John Carter and have been for a rather long time.  
  
"Abby that might have worked before when I left for the Congo, but not this time. I have to get Luka." All I want to hear from him is 'I love you too Abby'..didn't happen.  
  
"Well gee John, all I really wanted to hear was a 'I love you too'" this time, I turn and walk away.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
I keep walking. He's going to have to try harder than that...and I keep walking..and I stop. turn around.  
  
The site I see is unexpected.  
  
-Heehee. I know this is short.but I thought it was a good place to stop..nice little cliff hanger. PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well gee John, all I really wanted to hear was a 'I love you too'" this time, I turn and walk away.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
I keep walking. He's going to have to try harder than that...and I keep walking..and I stop. turn around.  
  
The site I see is unexpected.  
  
Carter POV  
  
I've now walked up to Abby. I stand about 2 feet away from her. She's so beautiful. Why did I ever leave her? How can I leave her again? That's easy.I need to get Luka.  
  
"Hey" I say almost inaudible.  
  
She looks at me. I can see the hurt and pain in her beautiful eyes. All I want to do is hold her and kiss her and tell her everything is going to be all right. But who really knows? I have to get Luka. But I love Abby.I've loved Abby for the longest time. I love everything about her. The way her hair is messily thrown on top of her head, the way she says my name, the way she smells, the way she kisses.I love her.  
  
"I love you too Abby" I say pulling her into a nice warm hug.  
  
This hug was amazing. I know I've hugged her a million and one times but this felt different. I can tell shes crying. I can't hurt her again. But I have to go.  
  
She pulls away and looks up at me. We stare into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.but in all reality was probably only 10 seconds. I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips. She kisses back.  
  
I forgot that we were in the middle of public.but did I care? No. I was kissing the girl I love.  
  
I pull away.  
  
"Abby, I love you, and I'm not going to give up on us. Everything is just at the wrong time. I have to go get Luka. I owe this to him. But when I get back, if you want, I want to start all over with us."  
  
I look down at her. She's smiling and crying.  
  
"You promise me you will come back?" she asks.  
  
I put my arms around her waist.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"So when are you leaving?" She asks..not looking directly into my eyes.  
  
"I haven't booked a flight yet."  
  
"Can you leave tomorrow morning?" she asks blushing.  
  
"If you promise you'll stay with me tonight?" I ask hoping she'll say yes. I just want to hold her in my arms all night long.  
  
"Yes"  
  
We headed back to my place, hand in hand, neither saying a word. I know she's not happy about me leaving but she knows I have to. I know she's upset about Luka too. I could tell by the look in her eye after she found out. He is after all her ex boyfriend.  
  
That night we just held each other. It was so perfect, until morning came. My flight was at 8:45 a.m. I woke her up about 15 minutes before I had to leave.  
  
She sat on my bed in one of my old shirts that was incredibly too big for her and some of my boxers.  
  
"You can keep those until I get back" I say grinning at how adorable she looks.  
  
"Planning on it actually" she smiled. She just sat there and watched me pack.I know she's dreading when I leave. I know I'm dreading to leave.  
  
We were now in route to the airport. She was sitting on one side of the limo and me on the other and I look up at her.  
  
I see tears running down her face.  
  
"Abby come here" I whisper.  
  
She crawled over and sat as close as she could to me. I lift her chin and kissed her lips very softly.  
  
"John I'm going to miss you." She says hugging me. Her head lay on my shoulder. I know.  
  
All I could think about on my way to the Congo was her. About how I had to get back safely. I promised her. I love her. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! I will try my hardest to update a lot!  
  
Abby's POV  
  
Carter's been gone a week. I miss him so much.  
  
He called me from his cell phone, which I don't know how he could, but he said that he'd be home on the 15th and its now the 13th. I'm incredibly excited.  
  
I haven't been sleeping much lately. I can't stop worrying about him. Is that selfish? Yes it is. I should be worried about Luka. After all he's my ex boyfriend who has died. I don't think that has quite struck me yet. I guess when he's back and the funeral and all happens..It will hit me. Even if we weren't meant to be together, I'm going to miss him a lot. We devoted a year together.It wasn't exactly the greatest.but I cant help but care about him. He's a good guy.  
  
"Hey girl!" Susan says walking into the lounge where I'm trying to get some coffee and some time away from Romano and Weaver yelling at me.  
  
"Hey Sus" I say taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Say, you don't have plans tonight! Come out with Deb and me! We're going out to this new bar I heard about." Susan says, rather excitedly.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?! You don't have to drink! I can always down a few for you." I laugh at her. She's such a good friend. I wouldn't have been able to make it through losing Carter and then getting him back and then him leaving again with out her.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Carter is coming home today. His flight lands at 6 so I'm going to the airport to pick him up." I say grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh my gosh Abby! This is great!! I'm so happy for you!" Susan says hugging me  
  
"Thanks, I'm so excited. I know that's wrong because he's bringing back Luka's body. Carter said that once he's here he'll make the funeral arrangements."  
  
"It still hasn't hit me yet I guess" Susan says quietly. I'm glad that I'm not the only one.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"We should go get back to work. Don't want to piss off the Weaver rampage again now do we?" Susan says with a smirk and leaves.  
  
I couldn't focus the rest of the day. I'm now in the airport sitting outside of Carter's gate. The plane should land and minute.  
  
About 2 minutes later, the gate door opens and people start filing out. More and more people come out and the gap between people coming out is getting bigger and bigger.. I start to worry.. Carter would have rode first class.meaning he would have been one of the first people out.Maybe he was just letting people through? He was a nice guy like that.But what if he's not on the plane? I start to pace..  
  
Finally. I see a tall man with black hair and dark eyes.. Oh my gosh.It's Luka!  
  
I run up to him and swing my arms around his neck.  
  
"Good to see you too Abby"  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"I know." he says quietly.  
  
"Luka? Where's John?" I asked  
  
-Sorry it's short. Felt like a good place to stop. =) I bet you hate me..2 cliff hangers in 3 chapters..geez. 


End file.
